August 7, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:50 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:51 Dragonian King Hi guys I feel like making another episode of Silly's Zexal :D 6:58 Flower1470 go for it 6:59 Dragonian King I don't know what it should be about though :S 7:00 Flower1470 You're creative. You'll figure something out. 7:01 Dragonian King hmmm 7:01 Flower1470 lol still fighting with people on Hall 7:01 Dragonian King XD YOU GO LIL LIL 7:02 Loving77 File:Patrickshark.jpg File:MandRshark.jpg File:IVandIIIshark.jpg File:Jakeshark.jpg File:Peepshark.jpg File:Kiteshark.png 7:03 Flower1470 @Silly I've had 5 people tell me that what I'm doing is right and they're siding with me I'm gonna keep going until a Mod closes the thread 7:03 Dragonian King YAY 7:06 Flower1470 They dont think using spoofer is hacking 7:07 Loving77 ooo 7:08 Dragonian King Who? OOH I just got an idea! Ugly Hair Man and the Spoofer Pit of Doom 7:10 Loving77 0_o 7:12 Dragonian King what 7:12 Flower1470 lol 7:12 Loving77 nothing :P 7:29 Dragonian King Lily 7:30 Flower1470 Yes? 7:30 Dragonian King Can I make articles for the Silly's Zexal characters? :D 7:30 Flower1470 Sure You dont need to ask for my permission LOL 7:31 Dragonian King File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png huh Well I just want the go-ahead Cuz Peep always deletes my stuff >:O 7:31 Loving77 :P hehe 7:32 Flower1470 I might be a bossy jerk but it's still OUR wiki 7:32 Dragonian King lol ik But at least you have morals 7:32 Loving77 I won't delete your stuff anymore silly :P 7:32 Dragonian King YAY thanks 7:32 Flower1470 @Silly YES THANK YOU 7:32 Loving77 So go ahead 7:36 Dragonian King File:Yugioh58.png And here we see Whale being suspended in the air by bands in some girl's hair 7:37 Loving77 ?_? 7:37 Dragonian King File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png WHY IS THIS EVEN HERE 7:38 Loving77 IDK 7:39 Dragonian King ADFSFSDFSDF 7:42 Flower1470 @Silly'sFirstMessage LOOOOOL you're right it looks like that!! @Silly'sSecondMessage I don't know. Wikia's maintenance was today and that might have something to do with it. 7:42 Dragonian King LETS DELETE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:42 Flower1470 No dont 7:43 Dragonian King fine 7:43 Flower1470 It might be something important 7:43 Dragonian King True true Like if we delete it, maybe the very framework of Wikia shuts down and we have downtime for 12 weeks :D WOULDNT THAT BE AWESOME? 7:43 Flower1470 That's be awesome 7:43 Dragonian King Actually no it wouldn't :S 7:43 Flower1470 That'd* LOOOOOOL 7:43 Dragonian King BUT IT WOULD BE BUT NOT BUT WOULD 7:43 Loving77 But why meh picture? 7:43 Dragonian King It would be half-awesome Cuz your picture is cool Peep 7:44 Loving77 Ty :D 7:44 Flower1470 SILLY YOU KEEP SAYING THE SAME STUFF I WANT TO SAY 7:44 Dragonian King loool Lily what stuff should I put in their infoboxes? 7:46 Flower1470 I didnt put anything in ours 7:46 Dragonian King But I wanna put cool stuff :D nvm I have ideas 7:46 Loving77 ok :P 7:46 Flower1470 lol 7:53 Dragonian King I finished Whale 7:54 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOL 7:54 Dragonian King :) :O NOSEDIVE KITE DUDE IS BAD??? 7:55 Loving77 He was 7:55 Flower1470 ^ He's good now (?) 7:56 Loving77 Yeah 7:56 Dragonian King oh Is Doc Stretchy Head still bad? 7:56 Loving77 No 7:56 Flower1470 Not really (?) I think he's good now (?) 7:56 Loving77 I think so 7:57 Flower1470 The whole Tenjo family is really messed up right now. After this week's new episode we should know for sure. 7:57 Dragonian King DOC STRETCHY HEAD ISNT BAD ANYMORE?!?? Great now my episode makes no sense D: But then, when did any? 7:58 Flower1470 LOL 7:58 Dragonian King waitwut 7:59 Loving77 lol 8:00 Dragonian King Ugly Hair Man 8:02 Flower1470 "He travels with Awkward Iceman to collect cards called "numbers"" You read his page on the Yugioh wiki? 8:02 Dragonian King I read some of it Did you read right after that? :P Category:Characters of Silly's Zexal Oh look Lily it's #sharkbaitshipping 8:03 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOOOOL 8:05 Dragonian King XD I finished Awkward Iceman 8:07 Flower1470 "HE WEARS EARRINGS... IS HE A GIRL? " you do realize that most men nowadays wear earrings? :P 8:08 Dragonian King Good point BUT Not those kind of earrings Awkward Iceman's earrings are too decorative 8:08 Loving77 looool 8:08 Dragonian King 'nuff said 8:08 Flower1470 He's from Astralworld. I dont think they care over there 8:09 Dragonian King HIS WORLD IS NAMED AFTER HIM? He must be full of himself ._. 8:09 Loving77 no He was sent to SAVE Astralworld. Dr. Faker was try to destroy it 8:10 Flower1470 Was that what he was sent for? 8:10 Loving77 YES 8:11 Flower1470 Ik there was a phase where they thought they were to team up for the destruction of earth 8:16 Dragonian King WAT Rio Kastle (aka Tuna) is Shark's younger twin sister in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. HOW CAN SHE BE A YOUNGER TWIN SISTER? 8:17 Flower1470 Twins aren't born at the same time. They're back-to-back One is born first. :P 8:17 Dragonian King Yeah I guess But to me it sounds like there's a drastic difference XD 8:20 Loving77 I almost died in a cog bldg 8:20 Dragonian King ooo 8:21 Loving77 Good thing we have unites lol I almost died in a bldg a few days ago My sos card missed 8:22 Dragonian King ooo 8:23 Loving77 I was saved be 3 lvl 7's *by And a few weeks ago I almost died in a VP 8:23 Flower1470 how many stories? 8:24 Loving77 The one I was just in 5 story Few days ago one 4 stories 8:25 Flower1470 You tried to solo a 5-story (facepalm) 8:25 Loving77 No 8:25 Flower1470 you have to expect that 8:25 Dragonian King Tuna is DONE :D 8:25 Loving77 I was with Jony He was training lure 8:25 Flower1470 Oh 8:25 Dragonian King Why does everyone in Zexal have such weird hair? 8:25 Loving77 and uh well his lure missed a few times 8:25 Flower1470 I was gonna say..... I dont even solo 5-story's @Silly it's a yu-gi-oh thing 8:26 Loving77 There was one cog left I TNTed because i was down to 17 laff He lured It missed I did a max unite Which I feel dumbo for using I would have died 8:28 Dragonian King Silly's Zexal: The Pit of Spoofer Doom 8:30 Flower1470 "Nosedive Kite Dude runs over to greet him, but the ground opens up and he falls in and gets eaten by a weird Ice Cream Monster. " Best thing i've read all day 8:31 Dragonian King lol 8:31 Flower1470 I actually liked Kite before I liked Shark Watching him crash through that window was enough for me 8:32 Loving77 LOOOL 8:32 Flower1470 Although they made him look wimpy in the latest episode so #lolno I was #photonshipping at one point but that faded away too I'm beginning to dislike Kite altogether 8:33 Loving77 Kite was the creepiest guy on the show before Vetrix came along. 8:33 Flower1470 YES "You don't mind if I change, do you????" It's like...... um right in the middle of the mall? rly Kite? 8:34 Loving77 "Your souls will be mine!" 8:34 Dragonian King I might make Metrix a villain I dunno 8:34 Loving77 NOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:34 Flower1470 I really liked Kite in the beginning but he got bland after a while 8:34 Loving77 He's good now! 8:34 Dragonian King BUT HES SO CREEPY 8:35 Loving77 Wanna know what Dr. Faker did to him? And why he's so creepy? 8:36 Dragonian King Cuz his face thingy No Peep I already know I read his YGOZ page a little 8:36 Flower1470 LOL silly's doing his research lol 8:36 Loving77 lol 8:37 Dragonian King lol 8:37 Loving77 So i don't need to upload a picture? :P 8:37 Dragonian King no Oh wait Doc Stretchy Head fixed him? 8:37 Loving77 NO 8:37 Dragonian King o I'm confused!!! Lily which episode was better 1 or 2? 8:38 Flower1470 Faker made Vetrix all messed up 8:38 Loving77 Dr. Faker like almost killed Vetrix and Yuma's dad. Yuma's dad is still missing 8:38 Flower1470 Well not really 8:38 Loving77 eh 8:39 Flower1470 We know he's in Astralworld I think episode #1 was funnier but episode #2 was still reall good. really* 8:41 Loving77 I don't find Vetrix's face that creepy Even with like half of his face gone 8:41 Flower1470 It was MAJORLY CREEPY when we first saw it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:41 Dragonian King brb 8:42 Loving77 Yeah i was like @_@ 8:42 Flower1470 That was just....... O_o But then we got used to it ohai half-faced Vetrix :P 8:43 Loving77 Half faced Vetrix is my next avatar so I hope your ready. :P 8:45 Flower1470 oh boy 8:45 Loving77 Lily we weren't ready for sub 0_o I'm still all o_0 8:46 Dragonian King Back Thanks for your opinion Lily :D Peep, did you like my first episode more or my second? 8:47 Flower1470 @Peep nope 8:47 Loving77 First Remember when we saw shark's face get uhhh uh know With Vetrix I died 8:49 Flower1470 LOL 8:49 Dragonian King ? 8:49 Flower1470 That didn't kill me. I was expecting it. 8:49 Loving77 I was like ::::::::::::::::OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:49 Flower1470 Vetrix's voice, on the other hand, freaked me out beyond belief. 8:49 Loving77 Yeah 8:49 Flower1470 Hold on Silly 8:50 Loving77 We shouldn't have started off with the creepiest episode 8:50 Dragonian King loool 8:50 Loving77 no just no 8:50 Flower1470 "After defeating Quattro, Shark exited the area on his motorbike, thinking about what Quattro had told him. While driving down a desolate road, he called out for Vetrix so that he could get his revenge (this scene is cut from the dub). Vetrix appeared, right in front of Shark's path, which Shark tried to stop his bike, but failed to do so. Thinking he ran Vetrix over, he got off of his bike to look, but it was merely a hologram. He then spotted another hologram of Vetrix and followed it until he was lead into an abandoned warehouse. Vetrix sneaked up behind Shark and put his hands over his eyes; using his crest's power to put him in a trance. Vetrix then put his hand into Shark's head to gain control of his mind for the upcoming Duel with Yuma." 8:50 Loving77 0_o 8:51 Flower1470 more specifically: "Vetrix then put his hand into Shark's head to gain control of his mind" Literally. 8:51 Dragonian King EWW 8:51 Loving77 His hand was IN IN his face 8:51 Flower1470 It went to his brain 8:51 Loving77 EW 8:51 Flower1470 It's not like it went through his head 8:52 Dragonian King ...Metrix you're a gross disgusting creepy man and I don't want to talk to you 8:52 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:TronSharkhandface.jpg 8:52 Loving77 It went in more 8:52 Flower1470 It happens really quick though and yeah, it went in deeper. I think we made Silly pass out 8:53 Loving77 Yup :P 8:53 Flower1470 or throw up or both 8:53 Dragonian King I'm fine 8:53 Loving77 lol ok :P 8:53 Flower1470 XD 8:53 Dragonian King That's not creepy It's just weird 8:54 Flower1470 LOL You should have seen the video Or, really, seen us watching the video We FREAKED OUT Peep grabs hold of me "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH" 8:56 Dragonian King XD 8:56 Flower1470 My brother was like "eh. big deal." 8:56 Dragonian King LOOOL 8:56 Flower1470 I almost passed out 8:56 Dragonian King The youngest kid is the only one who wasn't phased XD 8:56 Flower1470 poor Shark :;( :'(* LOOOL He's used to gross stuff like that tho 8:57 Loving77 Wanna see something creepy and weird? Lily you might not wanna look lol File:Sharkwithoutasoul.png 8:57 Flower1470 He's such a boy lol 8:57 Loving77 LOLOLOL 8:57 Flower1470 *sob* Dumbo Kite Stealing Sharks soul 8:57 Loving77 Kite did dat 8:57 Flower1470 Hasn't he been through enough??? 8:58 Loving77 When Kite and shark started the duel will was like does his soul get taken I said no 8:58 Dragonian King lol 8:58 Loving77 When it did Will was like you said no!!!! 8:58 Dragonian King So Whale just turns pale and passes out Big deal!!! 8:59 Loving77 I said he gets it back calm down!!! 8:59 Flower1470 LOL @Silly no he has like no life left in him 9:00 Loving77 That episode was funny 9:00 Flower1470 He becomes zombie-like !Peep NO IT WAS NOT @Peep* 9:00 Loving77 It's all cawell's fault 9:01 Flower1470 Caswell's* 9:01 Loving77 He made Yuma leave his key 9:01 Dragonian King Casual Cashew's** 9:01 Loving77 So shark had to get it back 9:01 Flower1470 whatever 9:01 Loving77 BUT LOST 9:01 Flower1470 we're going overitme again overimte* oh my overtime* 9:01 Dragonian King lol Bye 9:01 Loving77 Shark's just bad at dueling 9:01 Flower1470 :O 9:01 Loving77 oo 9:01 Flower1470 NO 9:01 Dragonian King OOO 9:02 Flower1470 HE MADE IT TO THE NATIONALS 9:02 Loving77 Then IV set him up 9:02 Flower1470 *sob* 9:02 Loving77 And got him kicked out oh well Bye! 9:02 Dragonian King lol bye I'll stay on a little longer and work on my pages 9:03 Loving77 ok :P 9:03 Flower1470 Okie Loving77 has left the chat. 9:03 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_lzslw8scQT1rpaz0uo1_500_zps3f5345ec.gif That's him getting disqualified not a pretty sight lol Anyway i gtg ttyl 9:04 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013